


The witch forest.

by lostlittlesammie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Other, Short Story, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlittlesammie/pseuds/lostlittlesammie
Summary: A short story about a little black kitten and it's journey to find a witch.(a old story written by a dyslexic person)





	The witch forest.

There once were a tiny black kitten, and the tiny black kitten was looking for a witch.

The tiny black kitten went into the witch forest to find a witch. for all know that witches and black cats go together like bread and butter, while the tiny black kitten was in the witch forest it met some pretty fairies, and those pretty fairies told the tiny black kitten that it never would find a witch, which made the tiny black kitten sad.  
Three days later the tiny black kitten found a brown frog that also told the tiny black kitten that it never would find a witch, which also made the tiny black kitten sad.  
Seven more days after the tiny black kitten found a little girl, who was lost in the witch forest.  
the tiny black kitten showed the little girl the way out, when they got out of the witch forest the little girl asked the tiny black kitten if it wanted to live with her, which the little cat nodded it’s tiny head yes too.

And so the tiny black kitten never found a witch as the pretty fairies and green frog told but it did find a friend.


End file.
